


Loki likes a challenge

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [10]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bed Slave, Bondage, Dom Loki, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loki - Freeform, Loki with tentacles, Sex Slave, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: Imagine if Loki HAD stayed behind on Sakaar and taken over, and is now the ruler. He then gets to meet the former bedslave of Grandmaster, a pretty young woman conditioned to like anything done to her, so Loki decides to “test” her out by using tentacles on her and impregnating her with them





	Loki likes a challenge

Loki was in his element now he was ruler of Sakaar.

Everyone respected him, and some feared him, everyone was doing whatever he said without an ounce of hesitation.

The first night he went to his chambers, he was excited to meet his bed slave. He had heard the previous Grandmaster boasting about her. A Midgardian girl, that never said no and was conditioned to like anything and everything done to her. Her body was apparently extremely sensitive. But she had also been trained to never orgasm, no matter how much pleasure she received, she could never orgasm.

When he entered his chambers, he found the Midgardian girl naked, with just a thick leather collar on, kneeling in the middle of the room.

‘Well, isn’t this a delightful surprise.’ Loki purred and crossed the room towards her.

She stayed where she was, head down and hands on her thighs. Loki circled her like a predator, taking her in. He stroked her hair and saw her tremble under his touch, making him smirk.

When he moved back on front of her, he reached down and cupped her chin. Raising her head up to look at him. She had the most beautiful eyes, sparkling like stars.

‘What’s your name, little one?’ He brushed his thumb across her lower lip.

She was slightly shocked at his question, taking a moment to answer. ‘Whatever you wish it to be, Master.’ She said quietly.

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her response. ‘What’s your _real _name, before you came here?’

He saw an odd flicker in her eyes, like she couldn’t quite remember. But then she did.

‘Ingrid, Master.’

Loki smiled. ‘Well, Ingrid. Do you want to please me?’

‘Yes, Master.’ She nodded eagerly.

‘Good girl. Now, let’s see what you can handle. I am told you don’t have a breaking point, but I don’t believe it myself.’ He said mischievously.

She trembled, the thought of actually having an orgasm again was exciting. But she didn’t think it possible after the rigorous training she received when she first arrived on Sakaar. No matter what the Grandmaster did to her.

She enjoyed everything, felt extreme pleasure. But was always left hanging, unfulfilled.

But Loki was determined to find her breaking point. And he wasn’t going to let her go tonight until he had succeeded.

Loki started off with simple things. Fingering, licking and sucking her, fucking her. While he came multiple times during it all, she didn’t. Even though she was absolutely soaking wet and a trembling mess underneath him.

He decided to up the ante. Trying something he was sure wouldn’t have been done with her before.

Ingrid was on the bed, exhausted and panting. Covered in Loki’s come. Her body was hyper sensitive and she was desperate to be able to come too. Though she had become accustomed to it over the years, Loki had brought her to new heights. His tongue, fingers and cock were nothing like she had ever had before.

He was incredible. And she knew she was going to take great delight in serving him. Even before she knew what was to come next.

Loki stood at the bottom of the bed, an evil look in his eye. He chuckled and held his arms out. ‘Well, little one. I think I am going to need to try something else.’

Then, right on front of her eyes, he grew tentacles from his ribs. Two incredible long and still growing tentacles came out and shot towards her, making her scream as she tried to scramble backwards on the bed.

The dark green, bumpy, tentacles grabbed her wrists and then two more came from Loki and joined the others, grabbing her ankles. She was hauled down the bed towards Loki, her entire body shaking in fear now. She had never seen anything like it. Whilst she had heard that Loki was a shapeshifter, she never would’ve imagined something like this.

Being restrained so tightly, she had no option but to take what Loki was going to give. Even if she had been free, she knew she would’ve been in big trouble if she did try and get away.

‘I am going to breed you, little one. Whether you like it or not.’ He growled.

Her eyes widened. She let out a squeak when one more tentacle seemed to appear from somewhere lower on Loki’s body. It was just as thick and long as the others. It hovered threateningly above her for a moment, some sort of liquid oozed out from the tip and dribbled over her stomach. As soon as it hit her skin, it was a warm and tingling sensation.

She let out a moan and her head fell back when the tentacle came down on her and rubbed across her breasts, smearing more of the liquid. It took its time, working all over her body until it was slipping and sliding along her folds. Her entire body was alive and tingling, the liquid buzzing on her skin.

‘Ohhh. Oh god!’ She panted, lost in it already.

Loki chuckled darkly and pressed the tip of his tentacle against her, through her folds. When he breached her, she felt like time itself had stopped. It was sticky, slightly slimy in a way, but so thick and large.

With all her arousal and the tentacles own liquid, there was no resistance when he slipped inside of her. Pushing deep into her, pressing firmly against her cervix. Then the tentacle seemed to swell inside, moulding to her body perfectly. All the small bumps and ridges massaged her so wonderfully.

It wriggled inside her, not in a thrusting motion as such, just moving inside her. When the tip of his tentacle squirmed and rubbed against her cervix wall, causing the right amount of pain mixed with pleasure, she started screaming in her ecstasy.

‘Ohhhh yes.’ Loki grinned. ‘That sweet spot that many don’t know about. Because many can’t reach it. So deep, deeper than anyone else has ever been inside you.’

After a few more strokes, she couldn’t believe it. She came.

Her entire body went into overdrive, trembling and sweating. Bucking up the best she could within her tentacle restraints. The tentacle inside her kept pushing and pulsing, never letting up. It almost became too much, but Loki kept pushing her through into another orgasm straight after the first.

The screams and moans that came from her was too good to stop yet. Her body clenching around him, squeezing him for all he had. He exploded inside her, sperm shooting out into her womb from the tip of his tentacle.

And he just kept coming, until it was squeezing out around his tentacle, all over the bed beneath her.

Ingrid was completely spent, her body limp when Loki pulled his tentacle out of her and released her limbs from the others. They all retracted back inside of him and he crawled onto the bed over her.

He grabbed her and pulled her further up the bed, to wrap the blanket around her as he lay down and watched her carefully. He trailed his fingers lightly up her sides, making her squirm. She was indeed very sensitive.

‘Well, I managed to make you come. I think that definitely deserves your loyalty and submission.’ He chuckled.

‘Thank you, Master. Thank you.’ She said and tried not to cry, but a tear did escape and rolled down her cheek. She buried her face into the pillow, trying to not let it show.

But Loki lifted her chin and wiped it away with his thumb.

‘You’re welcome, little one. There is plenty more where that came from, if you behave.’


End file.
